


we're moving, moving away

by MourningDew



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Moving, Snowdin, one shots of course ugh, wha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDew/pseuds/MourningDew
Summary: what were the brothers doing before snowdin?they seemingly came out of no where and merged into daily life far too quickly...why?*this turned into a collection of one shots featuring:*what the bros were doing before snowdin (my opinion)*muffet and sans interacting*sans's first thunderstorm*sansby's first meeting*sans goes to the doc (sans is you)*pap and toriel bake a pie. chaos ensues.





	1. moving day

“I am sorry for asking this of you both…”

Papyrus quickly shook his head, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “NOT AT ALL, YOUR MAJESTY. WE BOTH UNDERSTAND THE NEEDS AND CONCERNS OF THE KINGDOM. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, BROTHER?”

Sans nodded with a shrug. “yup. So uh… when are we moving? you uh… said this was undercover?” 

Asgore nodded, shuffling a stack of papers before handing it to them over the desk. “Yes… you will move today, if possible. we never know when a human will arrive and the defenses in snowdin are currently… inefficient.” 

“I see…” Sans began skimming the papers before shrugging and setting them aside.

“WORRY NOT, YOUR MAJESTY! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF IT.” Papyrus reassured before bowing. 

Asgore quickly urged him to rise before nodding with a tired smile. It was obvious that he barely managed it. “Thank you, Papyrus. Good luck. You too, Sans.” 

Both brothers nodded and after a few farewells, walked out of the room side by side. It was quiet; both siblings could sense tension in the other. They both wanted to reassure each other, but weren’t sure how.

Papyrus spoke first, “Brother…” Sans’s attention was immediately snagged by the quiet tone, “what is going to happen to us?” the permanent grin widened in a defensive habit, but Papyrus continued before he could speak, “We’ve never been to Snowdin before… and I’m sure I will have no trouble fitting in! ...But… Sans… what about you?” 

“What about me?” sans asked casually as they made a turn. 

Papyrus politely greeted a worker they passed before returning to the conversation, “I’m worried that you won’t have any friends… of course I will always be your friend! ...But…” 

Sans sighed and began sorting his thoughts as they took another turn and finally came to the judgement hall. “C’mon bro. There’s no way anyone can resist my hilarious jokes.” 

Papyrus stopped in the shadow of a pillar while Sans walked a few more steps before looking back. The taller skeleton’s expression was set in a stubborn frown and Sans finally sighed, walking back to pat his brother’s arm. “Pap… c’mon. S’not like we’re gonna live there permanently. S’just to… y’know... “ he made a vague gesture and sighed, “snowdin isn’t very defended. The king knows we’re both capable of our own protection as well as others. What could-”

_ “SANS.”  _

The skeleton in question flinched at his brother’s tone and guilt flitted across both of their faces. 

“I just… I’m worried about you, brother.” Papyrus clasped his hands together and backed further into the shadows, “I  _ know  _ you’re strong… but… Snowdin is the closest town to the ruins. We won’t know what the human is like until it’s already here…” 

Sans looked up and down his brother’s form and sighed. Papyrus was rarely  _ this _ anxious about anything. “Then… how about this. I won’t fight the human until you do.” He compromised logically and his brother’s expression scrunched in thought. 

“Promise me that you won’t fight them.” Papyrus moved closer, towering over Sans who began to sweat. 

“...you know that I hate makin’ promises…” Papyrus was silent, simply staring down at him with a stubborn look. “Paps… c’mon…” red gloved hands clenched into fists. “Please…” neither of them budged for a long time until finally, sans sighed. “Alright.” 

“REALLY!?” Papyrus blurted with a grin, but they both knew that Sans would’ve given in eventually. “OH THANK YOU, BROTHER!” 

Sans nodded and sighed before taking up his dreaded pose, his hand over his soul and hand clenched into a fist behind his back. This position was both traditional and meaningful as it was both allowing for one to cross their fingers behind their back, but it was also swearing on the soul. If this promise was broken, the shattered trust couldn’t be repaired no matter what. “...I promise to let you fight the human first.” 

Papyrus nodded, the happy spark finally back in his eye. “THEN WE SHOULD BE GETTING TO SNOWDIN, POST-HASTE!” 

Sans sighed and dropped the pose, following behind his brother who was suddenly jogging down the judgement hall. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad… Papyrus was definitely a powerful monster. Maybe he was just paranoid… but he had a bad feeling about this. 

 

The dread stuck with him every day. 

 

Until…

 

It was finally confirmed. 


	2. dear little muff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and muffet interacting

sans stumbled and hid a wince as three strong hands gripped his arm. "heya muff. sup?"  
  
"if you are going to take my pastries at least pay for them, hmm?" muffet's dark eyes met his own before prying the spider donut out of his hand. "if you want this back it'll be 999 G."   
  
"aw. dont i get a discount fer being yer friend?" sans lazily made a grab for the donut and she easily avoiding him. "c'mon muff..."   
  
her eye twitched. "stop calling me that. either pay for what you took or leave my bakery."   
  
"cant we just all get along?" he leaned towards her, into her personal space. she immediately moved back. "i can babysit the grub."   
  
she rolled her eyes and turned away, moving back towards her counter lined with pastries for sale. "if youre looking for work, try that grease bucket of grillby's down the street. because unlike there, /my/ bakery has standards."   
  
"ya sound like my bro. he has literally no standards at all."   
  
she shot him a look and turned to a customer.   
  
a bit later he sidled up beside her (behind the counter, where he definitely should NOT be) and rested his elbow on her arm. "need a hand?"   
  
she scowled at him and shoved him off. "i have plenty. now if you would be so kind as to /leave/ my bakery, sans, that would be very appreciated."   
  
"aw c'mon. i /donut/ want to just leave ya here."   
  
all nearby spiders crawled quickly away from him while muffet gave him an uminpressed glare.   
  
"what? ya got a /bone/ to pick with me? ya all /wrapped up/ in rage?"   
  
muffet grabbed him by the jacket, visibly cringing at the dried stains. "you have no business here. i must ask you to leave." she tugged harshly, dragging him towards the door.   
  
"aw, but muff i-"   
  
"silence." she got to the door and pushed him through it,  hands planted firmly on her hips. "dont return here unless you have real business. that doesnt mean selling stolen ketchup packets to /my/ customers."   
  
the door was pushed shut and she glared at sans through the glass before turning back to her work.   
  
honestly... he was such a pain. he was disgusting, rude, and a theif. at least he had a sense for prices... but that hardly helped his case.   
  
though... even though he drove her mad there was a certain aspect of him she couldnt place. it just made him more infuriating... but she couldnt send him away for good.   
  
even through all the puns and irritation... sans has done things for her that she normally wouldnt have even noticed had it not been for a certain customers keen eye.   
  
gerson had once came in with a smirk, thumb jabbing back toward her neon sign out front. he told her that he had seen sans with a screwdriver, fixing it up as it was seeming to flicker out often. soon after this statement he burst into laughter and said the skeleton had had one of her pastries stuffed into his pocket while he worked.   
  
though it offended her that he would think that a fair trade... she couldnt help but secretly admit that with how special the sign was to her it didnt matter.   
  
it wad things like this that helped her tolarate sans.


	3. out with a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we fear the unknown which in this case is the great claps of the sky itself

sans flinched, stiff as a brick as the air itself seemed to growl and crackle.   
  
the humans stared at him with half smiles; pity and amusement. hed heard of thunderstorms, but this was far different from any textbook.   
  
it was like the breathless moments before a cave-in or the snarling of a beast gone insane. it was too loud and too big and too low all at once.  
  
he felt sick.   
  
"Sans? You alright?" a tall female human asked. she seemed to ask out of amusement more than worry.  
  
"just fine." his voice was higher than normal, strained with worry. another loud crack made his grin stretch while his hands flew to his pockets.   
  
keep it together.   
  
"It's just thunder. Jeez." another female.  
  
he tried putting together a sarcastic retort, but it fell apart when another clap of thunder, followed by a bright flash spurred on labored breaths. "i uh... gotta go."   
  
without waiting for an answer he turned from the group and made a beeline for the door. as soon as it was open he was buffeted by sharp wind and rain, but he pushed on. he wouldnt be able to handle this surrounded by humans.   
  
he doubted his reasoning when another crack sent him stumbling into a pile on the ground. he was soaked and shaking in the middle of the storm, more than halfway to a panic attack.   
  
he took a shortcut home, dropping his pathetic, sopping wet self into a corner and curling into a fetal position. papyrus would be mad that he got water all over the floor, but he couldnt stop shaking.   
  
by the time it was over he couldnt feel anything. his fear drained him dry and the freezing water sapped his strength. he could barely even think without giving up on the second sentence.  
  
he was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little rough, sorry


	4. sansby is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and grillby's first meeting

sans was never a big fan of the cold, but papyrus liked it so here they were.   
  
it was day two in snowdin and he had already wormed his way into the lives of the natives, successfully pissing them off and giving himself a bad name.   
  
but hey. he was already a piece of shit anyway so he might as well make it obvious.   
  
he took a turn and forced down his shivering, grinning up at the neon sign spelling 'grillbys.'   
  
the only reason he hadnt come on day one was becausr of unpacking. more specifically, hiding from papyrus who was trying to make him help with unpacking.   
  
sans pushed the door open, his grin never faltering as everyone in the bar glanced his way. he walked past them and sat at a barstool on the end.   
  
nothing happened for awhile and he was contemplating only coming here to get wasted, but then a flicker of light caught his eyes.   
  
...he hadnt thought elementals existed anymore.   
  
it was a bit before the tall flame made his way over to him, but when he did he began to sweat. from more than just the heat.   
  
when no one spoke he reluctantly coughed, "so uh... is it hot in here or is it just you?"   
  
oh god. his first time talking to such a /hot/ guy and he already fucked it up.   
  
".....What would you like to eat."   
  
/fuck./  
  
"ill uh. just have. some fries." he heard someone snicker behind him and felt thouroughly humiliated. he got completely brushed off and rejected at the same time. he would order a drink if pap wasnt waiting for his first bedtime story in their new house.   
  
awhile later the fries came, but he couldnt bring himself to eat more than a few.   
  
finally it was closing time, as he had come late. he would be alone with the bartender if it werent for a dog in the corner. it looked like it was playing poker against itself. he could relate.   
  
"....You should leave."   
  
sans almost flinched at the sudden, unfamiliar voice, but managed a tense smile for the flame, "yeah. sorry bout that."   
  
neither of them moved.   
  
the flame sighed, "...You dont know this because you are new, i assume... but... theres a policy here that you do not flirt with the bartender."   
  
sans's eyes widened a moment and he felt like an idiot. "i was just tryin to make a joke..." he tried to defend himself, but it was a lost cause.   
  
"...It's fine. Just don't do it again."   
  
"dang... all these flame puns and i cant even use 'em." he muttered, mostly to himself.   
  
the flame shifted and almost seemed to smirk, "Well... I think I'm too /hot/ for you to-"   
  
there was more to the joke, but sans didnt hear as he was too busy choking on a fry.


	5. the weird chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans goes to the doctor but mostly this is jist me trying to make shenanigins with a new writing style

you would rather shit on your own face than go to the doctor with undyne of all people, but it seemed your pleading wasnt stopping papyrus from dragging you there anyway.  
  
your seatbelt felt more like ropes, keeping you hostage. you were stuck in the back seat while papyrus and bitch fish argued in the front. apparently undyne's biceps were "far cooler than any lame car." you disagreed, but stayed silent for the sake of your own life.  
  
"Alright! We're here! FINALLY!" Undyne stretches so hard she punches the roof of the car; youre surprised she didnt dent it. or shatter it entirely.  
  
"Hooray! Now we can do what Sans has been putting off for five months!" Papyrus casts an accusing look back at you.  
  
you shrug, "what can i say? ive got-"  
  
"IM BOORED." That was fast. You think she just didnt want to hear youe pun. "Let's goooo already. I never wanted to drag your lame asses over here in the first place." Undyne is already stepping out of the car.  
  
Papyrys scrambles to follow, brow creased, "but I drove! It's my car!"  
  
"Yeah, but I navigated!"  
  
You silently opened your door and got out while they kept bickering. You thought about how this would be the perfect time to make an escape, but a glance at Undyne's shark teeth and you were already walking to the hospital doors.  
  
It takes forever to fill out forms because no one knows how old you are. Undyne finally snaps and makes you write Pap's age. He's upset that it's lying, but resigns himself when you remind him there's no helping it.  
  
once you're in the waiting room boredom strikes again. Undyne ends up pouring herself twenty-fucking-seven cups of water from the supplied water barrel plus two thanks to your own encouragement and shitty sans of humor. you were disappointed she didnt throw up.  
  
Finally your name was called and you all paraded back into a doctor's office. it was nothing but a check-up, but your health was so shitty it might as well be a trip to the emergency room.  
  
just as you feared Undyne was eyeing the blades. Papyrys elbowed her a few times and eventually they ended up putting their heads together and arguing. "Violence is not permitted in a hospital," but "I only want to look at them" apparently.  
  
five minutes later you find yourself hiding under the doctor's desk in fear of your life. Undyne is cackling loudly with several blades in both hands while Papyrus desperately tries to calm her.  
  
eventually security comes and kicks her out. Papyrus politely excuses himself to go with her as he "doesn't want her to get lonely." you got that he just didnt want her to wreck anything else.  
  
this is what you were afraid of. now it was just the ol doc and you. all alone.  
  
how nice.


	6. pap and tori try to bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Toriel try to bake. It gets chaotic quickly.

"Papyrus wait-"   
  
ah. too late. the pie crust is now filled with leftover spaghetti and cheese.   
  
"Oh dear..."   
  
"What?" Papyrus gazed innocently at her, his hands covered in the red evidence of his crimes.   
  
"...Pies should not be baked with spaghetti, Papyrus. It doesn't... it will burn." What Toriel was trying to say is 'the horrifying quality of your spaghetti ruined the pie.'  
  
Papyrus pouted. "But great things are mixed together all the time! Milk and cookies, spaghetti and dinosaur oatmeal, spick and span... so why not spaghetti and pie?"   
  
Toriel sighed, "not everything goes together. Like... oh! Such as Sans and chores."  
  
Papyrus scowled, "right you are, my friend... but still! Can't we at least try? We'll never know until we do."   
  
"Actually I have already tested it. Sans mentioned to me how much you love spaghetti and well... he told me that if I ever gave you any lessons I should expect something like this. I suppose I should have warned you. I am sorry." She picked up his pie and brought it to the trash.   
  
Papyrus grabbed her arm before she could drop it in, "Wait! It is not wasted!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"Sans will eat it!" His eyes were shining.   
  
Guilt went through her like a stake to the heart. "Well... perhaps he isn't feeling well? He seemed... more white than usual today."  
  
"Really!? Oh no! Then I must get this get well pie to him immediately!!"   
  
"What- wait!" Papyrus was already running off, raw dough and cold spaghetti in hand. "It's not even finished yet!" The least she could do was spare him from-   
  
"SANS UNLOCK THE DOOR!"   
  
He must have heard what was going on. Thank goodness.   
  
"m'not in here. check grillby's."   
  
"YOU ARE TOO HERE! OPEN THE DOOR AND TRY MY NEWEST CREATION!"   
  
Toriel finally reached him and put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Papyrus, maybe we should... finish the pie first." She didnt have the heart to suggest starting over.   
  
He frowned, "but this is perfectly good spaghetti! With a bonus of dough!!"   
  
"I know, but it's better when baked." Toriel breathed a silent sigh of relief when he allowed himself to be lead back to the kitchen.   
  
Ten minutes later he was back at Sans's door.  
  
"THE PIE IS FINISHED!!!"  
  
"You took it out too early!"   
  
"I TURNED THE HEAT UP!"   
  
"You forgot the decorations!" It wouldn't put him off for long, but maybe Sans could make his escape in that time.  
  
Just as she suspected Papyrus was back in five minutes with the abomination he held covered in glitter. She had just made everything worse and also now felt personally offended that he would put pink inedible glitter on a perfectly good pie crust.   
  
After plenty of loud knocking and demands, Papyrus finally snapped. He kicked the door down to the sound of Toriel's horrified gasp.   
  
Thank goodness Sans was not on the other side.   
  
"Aw... but I worked so hard..."   
  
Toriel awkwardly patted his shoulder, "it's alright. He'll be back later. We can leave it in the fridge for whenever he comes home."   
  
"But I wanted to see how happy he was..."   
  
"You will. Just because you won't see it in the moment that does not mean he won't thank you later."   
  
"Hmm..." Papyrus still seemed down. He sighed. "Alright. I suppose you're right. He probably already stuffed himself with grease anyway..." He cringed and shook off the thought.   
  
"Yes. So... why don't we try again? That way you can gift someone else a wonderful pie?"   
  
"Nyeh... nyeh! That is a wonderful idea!" He was already rushing for the kitchen. "And while we're at it we should bake pies for everyone so /no one/ gets left out!"  
  
"Oh dear..." it seemed everyone would have a bit of sickness for awhile. She supposed this was Papyrus's first and final lesson in cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions yeah leave a comment it gives me motivation to write more so yay


End file.
